


All My Days I'll Know Your Face

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2013 [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis go on their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Days I'll Know Your Face

The good thing about a small nation of islands in the middle of the ocean is that generally speaking there aren't very many paparazzi hanging around and it's far too much hassle to travel to even if word of 'famous' people vacationing there does get out. That's kind of what Harry's counting on at least. They'd thought about Fiji or Indonesia or the Maledives for a while, even the Côte d'Azur or California maybe, but in the end all of those were deemed to popular and for too easily accessible.

 

(There are, however, a few fake bookings and strategic rumours set to be released. Meanwhile their _actual_ booking has been made under a fake name. Harry's not usually this bothered by the whole circus anymore, but this is his honeymoon for heaven's sake and the only people taking commemorative photos of it will be Louis and him.)

 

Plus, the Azores are gorgeous and there's a local legend that it's all that's left of Atlantis. Harry doesn't care whether that's an actual genuine local legend or the kind of thing that gets made up to attract tourists, he's going with it anyway. Some things in life are just so much more fun if you know how to play pretend.

 

They fly in super early on a private plane, straight from their lavish wedding night suite in London. There's a buzz in Harry's veins that makes him grin like an idiot everytime Louis smiles at him or touches him and says something or walks or _breathes_. It's quite fair to say it's near-constant at this point. Louis meanwhile sleeps on his shoulder on the plane and then again in the jeep they've rented to drive to their rented bungalow, peaceful as you please and a soft smile just as constant on his lips.

 

The bungalow sits alone in two hectars of land, lavish green all around and the roar of the ocean within walking distance. It's small and not even close to as high class as their whole wedding back home had been but it's _private_ and that's almost more than either of them dared hope for. It must've taken quite a bit of research (and money; not that they're short on that front) for their travel agent to find them this place and have the fridge and cupboards stocked so they wouldn't even have to leave in the next two weeks if they didn't want to.

 

(Harry wants to. All nine of these islands have _amazing_ things to offer. Louis may have an equally amazing capacity for sitting still and doing fuck all but Harry's repertoire of persuasive 'arguments' is more than up for the challenge. He's not leaving without having looked into a volcano.)

 

The sunlight catches on the white gold band wrapped around Louis' ring finger and Harry reaches for his hand as if on instinct to bring it up to his mouth and press a kiss to it. Louis rolls his eyes but smiles.

 

"I'm so fucking happy," Harry says, the blue blue sky and blue blue ocean losing out in favour of his husband's blue blue eyes. He is, too. Happy, that is. The at-peace-with-oneself-the-universe-and-everything, home-is-whereever-i'm-with-you kind of bliss. It's not that Harry thinks he could die happy in this moment, but more that the future moments just like this seem to stretch out endlessly.

 

Judging by the way Louis wraps his arms around his neck and whispers "me too" as he draws himself closer for a kiss, he understands.

 

The volcanoes can wait.

 

 

**The End**


End file.
